ourgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyle Tayo
Biography Character: Mickey's Mother, Mary's Mother, Joe's Mother, and Mary Ann's Mother, among other roles Birthday: January 19, 1889 Place of Birth: Elmdale, Kansas Date of Death: May 2, 1971 Place of Death: Hollywood, California First Short: Tire Trouble Last Short: For Pete's Sake Number of Shorts: 33 History: Not much is known about Lyle Tayo. Born Lyle Barton, she starred in about fifty-nine films between 1921 and 1934 as a contract player for Hal Roach Studios. She appeared in comedies with Laurel & Hardy, the Little Rascals and Charley Chase, among others. She appeared in more Our Gang comedies than any other adult actor. Her first film appearance was in the Harold Lloyd comedy, Among Those Present. She retired from acting after the 1934 Our Gang short For Pete's Sake! and married, becoming a housewife and mother. Lyle returned for one more film role in 1948's The Miracle of Bells. She passed away in 1971 at the age of eighty-two; she was laid to rest in Valhalla Memorial Cemetry in North Hollywood. List of Shorts * Tire Trouble * Big Business * Commencement Day * Cradle Robbers * Jubilo Jr. * The Big Town * Dog Days * Ask Grandma * Mary, Queen Of Tots * Better Movies * Buried Treasure * Thundering Fleas * Bring Home The Turkey * Ten Years Old * Baby Brother * Heebee Jeebees * Dog Heaven * Playin' Hookey * Rainy Days * The Spanking Age * Noisy Noises * Big Business * Small Talk * Little Mother * Bouncing Babies * Shivering Shakespeare * A Tough Winter * Pups Is Pups * School's Out * Dogs Is Dogs * Readin' And Writin' * Choo-Choo! * For Pete's Sake! Other Projects * Among Those Present (1921) - uncredited * Jus' Passing Through (1923) - uncredited * At First Sight (1924) * Out Door Pajamas (1924) * Yes, Yes Nanette (1925) * No Father To Guide Him (1925) * His Wooden Wedding (1925) * Crazy Like A Fox (1926) - uncredited * Should Husbands Play (1926) * Call Of The Cuckoos (1927) - with Stan Laurel, Oliver Hardy and James Finlayson * Battle Of The Century (1927) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Their Purple Moment (1928) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Should Married Men Go Home (1928) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Two Tars (1928) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * The Boyfriend (1928) * Lay On MacDuff (1929) * Gobs Of Love (1928) * Single Bliss (1929) * Stage Struck Susie (1929) * Movie Night (1929) * Perfect Day (1929) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Below Zero (1930) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * Bigger And Better (1930) - with Mary Kornman and Mickey Daniels * Too Hot To Handle (1930) * One Good Turn (1931) - with Stan Laurel and Oliver Hardy * The Knockout (1932) - with Mary Kornman and Mickey Daniels * Red Noses (1932) * You're Telling Me (1932) - with Mary Kornman and Mickey Daniels * Men Are Such Fools (1932) * The Miracle Of The Bells (1948) ---- Category: Our Gang Actors